Jet Lag
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Sebuah long-distance relationship sejarak antara dua planet. Dua astronom dan astronot itu saling jatuh cinta, namun tugas memaksa mereka untuk berpisah selama beberapa waktu. SLASH SBRL, chara's death.


**Summary: **_Long-distance relationship_ adalah hal yang biasa. Namun, hubungan jarak jauh yang dipisahkan sejarak antara dua planet, mungkin bukan hal yang—terlalu—biasa. Mereka saling jatuh cinta, namun tugas memaksa mereka untuk berpisah selama beberapa waktu. **SLASH SBRL****, genre sci-fi, heavy AU, setting sekitar tahun 2062 di Bumi dan Mars, ****chara's death****.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling. Judul fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari lagu Simple Plan yang berjudul "Jet Lag". Saya tidak mencari keuntungan material apa pun dari fanfiksi ini, _just for fun_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_It's gettin' lonely livin' __**upside down**_

_I don't even wanna be in this town_

_Tryin' to figure out the __**time zones**__ makin' me crazy..._

_It's so—_

—_**JET LAG**_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Dome C, Antarctic Plateau, Antarctica**

**Juli 2062**

**.**

Dia tak bisa merasakan ujung hidungnya lagi.

Suara berdesis dan berdengung aneh menguasai telinganya, sementara angin menggerus-gerus kulit wajahnya yang terekspos begitu saja ke udara luar yang menggigit. Suara berdengung itu berasal dari angin itu sendiri, yang berhembus begitu kencang dan nyaris menerbangkannya ke lautan es tanpa ujung. Siang itu gelap.

Ya, _siang itu_ gelap.

Sekarang pukul dua belas siang, tengah hari—dan _gulita_ menyambutnya ketika ia berjalan keluar dari menara itu.

"Oi! _Ngapain_ kau keluar? Sebentar lagi badai!" teriak seseorang dari jendela menara kepadanya.

Tapi Sirius Black hanya melambai singkat dari dalam pakaian fiber sintetik yang dikenakannya. Orang di jendela itu—James Potter, rekan Sirius di divisi observasi Mars di stasiun riset itu—membelalak kepadanya dari balik kaca, melambai-lambai panik untuk memaksanya masuk. Sirius mengacungkan jempol kepada James dan berseru, "Aku tak apa-apa!"

Dan ia membungkuk di tengah kegelapan.

Memungut sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas salju.

Benda itu—benda _hidup_ itu—bergerak sedikit dalam pelukannya seraya ia berdiri dan berjalan hati-hati kembali ke menara. Penerangan yang membimbingnya hanyalah cahaya redup dari balik jendela James, dan Sirius harus berjalan lambat sekali supaya ia tak langsung terbang disambar angin. Kecepatan angin di Antarktika adalah yang tercepat di seluruh muka Bumi—apalagi dalam keadaan badai seperti sekarang.

James membukakan pintu baginya dan menariknya masuk.

"Kau sinting ya, Sirius?"

Sekarang cahaya dan kehangatan menyambutnya. James Potter berdiri di hadapannya, mengenakan jaket biasa dengan rambut acak-acakan, dan cemas setengah mati.

"Aku hanya mau menyelamatkan burung ini."

Sirius mengangkat kedua lengannya dan menunjukkan benda hitam yang dipungutnya di luar menara tadi. James menunduk memerhatikan benda itu—benda bersayap yang tergolek lemas, sayap-sayapnya bergetar sedikit, tampaknya tergeletak sangat tak berdaya di sarung tangan Sirius.

"Seekor _skua_ yang terluka dan tertinggal dari koloninya."

James tampak terkagum-kagum dan mendadak kehilangan kecemasannya. "Aku belum pernah melihat binatang apa pun selama berbulan-bulan. Ini hebat sekali. Pastilah koloni _skua_ ini lewat di atas stasiun kita saat bermigrasi ke laut."

"Dan aku selalu mengagumi spesies yang satu ini," ujar Sirius, setuju. "Kita harus merawat burung luka ini, James. Aku akan menamainya—"

_WUUUUSSSHHHH—_

Suara Sirius lenyap ditelan gemuruh keras di atas mereka. Kedua pria itu terkejut dan memandang keluar jendela—meskipun tak ada yang bisa dilihat dalam kegelapan—namun jelas sedang ada pergerakan luar biasa besar di luar menara itu. Badai yang sejak tadi menjelang membuat cemas kini sudah tiba. Mungkin badai terhebat dalam beberapa bulan terakhir.

James kembali menatap burung _skua_ di tangan sahabat karibnya itu. "Carilah penghangat dan lakukan sesuatu untuk sayapnya—kelihatannya patah."

"Mungkin aku bisa memberikannya pada Lily."

"Bukan ide bagus," ujar James. "Dia sudah mengurung diri di lab fisiologi selama tujuh puluh dua jam dan kau akan dibunuhnya kalau mendadak muncul dan memintanya mengobati burung."

"Oke, oke."

Sirius sudah berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah ketika James memanggilnya lagi.

"Hei, Siri."

"Ya?"

"Tadi kau mau menamai burung itu apa?"

Sirius memandangi _skua _itu sejenak, lalu tersenyum kepada James.

"Dia akan kunamai... Moony."

.

.

.

Tempat itu bernama Gryffindor Research Station, yang berlokasi di Antarktika dan merupakan salah satu bagian dari Hogwarts Space Agency. Sesuai nama organisasi tersebut, Hogwarts Space Agency memang bekerja di bidang pengelolaan antariksa, dan mengurus banyak sekali hal yang berkaitan dengan luar angkasa dari sudut pandang segala macam cabang ilmu pengetahuan. Gryffindor Research Station adalah salah satu pusat riset astronomi yang dibangun di wilayah Kutub Selatan, dan dari seluruh tempat di Bumi, Antarktika memang merupakan tempat terbaik untuk mengamati langit.

Berhubung sekarang adalah bulan Juli, bulan musim dingin di Kutub Selatan, maka seluruh daratan tersebut diselimuti oleh kegelapan selama enam bulan berturut-turut sejak bulan Maret. Hal tersebut cukup membuat Sirius dan James stres saat mereka baru tiba di sana; namun lama-kelamaan mereka terbiasa juga untuk bangun dan bekerja saat hari gelap.

Sirius dan James adalah staf astronom di divisi observasi Mars periode itu. Sejak ekspedisi manusia ke Mars dimulai beberapa bulan yang lalu, Hogwarts menempatkan lebih banyak astronom untuk mengobservasi planet merah itu. Sementara kebanyakan insinyur penerbangan bekerja di Ravenclaw Space Center di pinggiran kota-kota di Inggris, para astronom dikirim ke Gryffindor untuk membuat peta Mars.

"Sirius, kau sedang apa sih?"

Sirius, yang tengah melamun sambil menunggui burung _skua_ hitam itu di dekat pemanas dapur, terlonjak ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh kepada wanita berambut merah yang seumuran dengannya itu—Lily Evans—yang tampak berantakan dan sangat mengantuk.

"Eh—aku menemukan burung ini terluka di luar menara."

"Luka?"

Lily menghampiri Sirius dan mengamati burung itu—yang tampaknya masih lemas dan seperti sedang tidur—dan menyentuhnya sedikit.

"Ya, sayapnya patah."

"Apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

Wanita itu menatap Sirius sambil berpikir-pikir sejenak.

Lily Evans adalah seorang dokter yang saat ini ditugaskan untuk mengurus riset fisiologi bagi orang-orang yang hidup di suhu ekstrem, sekaligus merupakan orang yang paling dicari di seluruh kompleks bangunan ini kalau ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba sakit. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, beberapa jam sekali selalu ada orang yang mendadak beku atau sesak napas saking kejamnya udara dingin di wilayah itu.

Sekali lagi ditatapnya burung itu.

"Aku kan bukan dokter hewan," katanya akhirnya.

"Tapi cobalah."

"Akan kuusahakan," ujar Lily singkat. "Nah, bawakan burung itu ke ruanganku. Aku mau cepat-cepat tidur."

Sirius menyeringai. "Sekarang ini _siang_, dr. Evans."

"Oh ya?" Lily tampak tak peduli, memandang keluar jendela yang hitam. "Oh, entahlah, seluruh kegelapan ini membuatku gila."

Lily berjalan lebih dulu ke lorong yang biasa dilewatinya untuk pergi ke ruangannya, meninggalkan Sirius beberapa meter di belakangnya. Namun ia masih bisa mendengar suara Sirius—sepertinya ia sedang _berbicara_ dengan burung itu...

"Nah, sebentar lagi kau akan sehat, Moony."

Lily berhenti berjalan.

Ia berbalik dan menatap Sirius lekat-lekat.

"Apa?" tanya Sirius, kaget karena dipandang seperti itu.

"Kau menamai burung itu _apa_?" balas Lily.

Wajah Sirius memerah. Ia hanya menunduk menatap _skua _di tangannya dan tidak menjawab.

Dan Lily—yang sejak tadi kelihatan lelah dan tak peduli—kini mulai menampilkan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Dia masih memandangi Sirius, kali ini dengan ekspresi geli.

"Kau serius terhadap_nya_, ya?"

Sirius mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa begitu."

"Kalau begitu teleponlah dia."

"Aku baru saja mau meminta _kau_ menelepon."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau akan punya topik pembicaraan. Kau dokter. Kau bisa membahas banyak hal dengannya—dan kau bisa mengabari_ku_ keadaannya."

Lily masih tertawa geli. "Nanti kutanya Severus saja."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah," Sirius mendesak. "Aku... aku sangat merindukannya."

.

.

.

**Slytherin Zone, Southern Hemisphere, Mars**

**.**

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Suara kertas tercerabut pelan, lalu suara _klik_.

Selembar kertas yang menjuntai panjang dibawa ke meja. Sebuah kursi busa modern melesak sedikit ketika seorang pria mendudukinya. Kertas panjang itu masih terulur dari tangannya, menampilkan gambaran mirip hasil seismograf yang mendeteksi getaran bumi—bedanya, kali ini yang dideteksi adalah rangsangan listrik otot jantung. Di kertas itu tercetak garis-garis berbukit yang saling berhubungan; sebuah berkas elektrokardiografi.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Severus Snape, yang masih berbaring di ranjang pasien.

"Tunggu."

Pria berambut cokelat itu meletakkan kertasnya di meja dan memastikan alat-alatnya padam, lalu melepaskan elektroda yang menempel di dada pria yang berambut hitam. Severus duduk tegak sementara ia disodori pakaiannya kembali, dan kembali mengenakan pakaiannya sementara dokternya yang berbaju putih kembali menekuri hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Sama saja seperti hari-hari kemarin," dokter itu menyimpulkan. "Untunglah tidak ada yang jatuh sakit sejauh ini."

"Ini sudah hari keberapa kita di Mars, dr. Lupin?" tanya Severus.

Remus Lupin, sang dokter, menoleh kepadanya sambil berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa ini hari keenam puluh lima. Apa perhitunganku benar? Udara panasnya membuat bingung kadang-kadang."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi ada telepon dari Bumi," kata Severus.

Remus berkedip sekali. "Ya, lalu?"

"Dari Antarktika."

Remus mengedip lagi. "Lily?"

"Ya. Tapi ia menitipkan pesan untukmu."

"Pesan apa?"

Severus telah selesai mengancingkan pakaian hitamnya dan bergerak turun dari ranjang periksa. "Katanya, ada yang merindukanmu."

.

.

.

"Kita harus mulai mewaspadai serangan panas lagi."

"Tak perlu khawatir—sistem perlindungan ultraviolet kita cukup oke. Dan menurutmu apakah kita harus memasang lebih banyak pelindung di kaca bangunan, Remus?" tanya Minerva McGonagall, kepala pengembangan infrastruktur yang mulai direkrut oleh Hogwarts Space Agency sejak proyek ekspedisi manusia ke Mars dimulai.

Remus berpikir-pikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Ya, benar. Kita memerlukan lebih banyak pelindung terhadap pajanan sinar matahari. Perlu diingat, tidak ada lapisan ozon di planet ini. Dalam sekejap saja kita bisa terbakar, dan setidaknya kita semua bisa pulang ke Bumi dengan kanker kulit."

Ya, Remus Lupin adalah seorang dokter, tepatnya dokter spesialis penerbangan dan antariksa, yang kini tengah ditugaskan untuk mengepalai tim medis bagi kru yang melakukan observasi langsung di planet Mars. Sebagai seorang dokter—atau biasa disebut _astrodoc_ alias dokter-astronot—tugas Remus adalah memastikan semua penghuni pesawat ulang alik dan orang-orang di luar angkasa berada dalam kondisi kesehatan terbaik mereka.

Ia mengatur konsumsi gizi dan membuat jadwal kerja bagi semua orang, menentukan berapa lama seorang astronot boleh tidur dalam keadaan mikrogravitasi, mengecek metabolisme tubuh mereka yang _sudah pasti_ berubah karena dipengaruhi oleh atmosfir yang berbeda. Di Mars, dengan gaya tarik gravitasi yang hanya tiga perdelapan Bumi, perkembangan tulang dan proses aliran darah semua orang akan terganggu, dan Remus bertugas memantau semua itu.

Sekarang tahun 2062, dua puluh tahun sudah berlalu semenjak manusia pertama berjalan di Mars. Kini, Hogwarts Space Agency telah membangun sebuah kompleks besar di planet merah itu, sebuah tempat tinggal yang sangat layak ditempati oleh spesies manusia, dan mengirimkan banyak ilmuwan dari berbagai disiplin ilmu untuk melakukan observasi langsung di sana. Penelitian mereka nanti akan membuahkan satu jawaban gemilang: apakah manusia Bumi sudah dapat mulai hidup di planet ini atau belum.

Sebuah pencapaian yang besar dalam sejarah umat manusia, bukan?

"Kuharap kita bisa memulai sesi pemeriksaan darah lagi mulai besok," kata Remus lagi. "Pemeriksaan jantung ketiga sudah selesai hari ini, bahkan Severus Snape juga sudah. Jangan sampai ada yang jatuh sakit di tempat asing ini." Remus tersenyum setelah menambahkan kalimat terakhir.

Di seberang meja, Severus Snape sang insinyur mengangguk singkat.

Setelah pembicaraan itu selesai, Remus meninggalkan ruangan itu lewat sebuah lorong kaca lebar. Seluruh bangunan di Slytherin Zone dibuat dengan dinding kaca sangat tebal dengan lapisan antiradiasi yang sangat kuat. Sekarang sedang musim panas di area selatan Mars, dan sinar matahari di sini terlalu panas membakar, jauh lebih panas daripada area terpanas mana pun di Bumi. Bahkan dengan lapisan gelap di kaca bangunan itu, Remus tetap merasa gerah saat ia menatap keluar kaca.

Selagi ia berjalan, tanah merah berbatu-batu menjadi latarbelakangnya. Langit Mars yang merah berpusar-pusar cukup menakutkannya ketika ia baru tiba di sana, namun lama-lama Remus sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa birunya langit Bumi. Meskipun manusia menganggap planet Bumi sangat tidak aman dan nyaman sekarang, Mars jauh lebih tak nyaman. Planet itu penuh debu merah, langitnya selalu membara, dan sedikit-sedikit badai atau banjir. Dan sekali lagi, sangat panas. Sangat.

Remus tiba di tempat tinggalnya dan melangkah masuk sambil menghela napas.

Akhirnya, kesendirian.

Kesendirian selalu membuatnya merasa sesak di tempat ini.

Ia teringat pada percakapan kecil dengan Severus tadi.

"_Ada yang merindukanmu..._"

Remus duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap keluar kaca—debu-debu merah melayang-layang menyelubungi langit.

Langit. Dan di suatu tempat di atas sana, ada planet Bumi.

Planet Bumi. Tempat asalnya. Tempat seluruh keluarganya berada. Dan tempat _orang itu_ berada...

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Remus tersentak dan kakinya terangkat mendekati dada. Ia membungkuk, napasnya pendek-pendek, denyut jantungnya mendadak tak bisa dirasakan... Ia berusaha bernapas, namun alih-alih menarik udara ke dalam dada, genangan air timbul di sudut-sudut matanya.

Saat itu, gambaran wajah seseorang terpeta jelas dalam benaknya.

_Inikah kerinduan? Inikah... yang mereka bilang, suatu wujud dari rasa rindu yang amat dalam, yang membuatmu sesak, kehabisan napas, dan tak mampu terus hidup tanpa orang yang dirindukan?_

Harus berapa lama lagi ia menunggu? Ia takut, jantungnya sudah tak mampu lagi menunggu. Sudah tak sanggup...

.

.

.

**Tiga bulan sebelumnya**

**Ravenclaw Space Center, Scotland**

**April 2062**

**.**

"Maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Kenapa?"

"Aku mengulur waktu begitu lama..."

Remus tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, tak bisa bergerak. Timbunan map dalam pelukannya tak lagi bisa dirasakannya. Selalu seperti ini.

Selalu seperti ini setiap ia berhadapan dengan Sirius Black.

"Besok kau akan berangkat ke Mars," kata Sirius pelan.

"Ya," sahut Remus, merasa bodoh sekaligus ingin bersikap defensif.

Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau dia mau berangkat? Apakah jadi soal bagi Sirius? Apakah Sirius _peduli_ ia pergi ke Mars atau tidak? Selama ini pria itu hanya memberinya sinyal-sinyal tak jelas, menggantungkan harapan namun tak pernah benar-benar menunjukkan perhatian apa pun. Sekali waktu ia akan bersikap manis sekali pada Remus, dan di waktu lain ia sangat dingin dan tak peduli.

Jujur saja, ia sudah lelah menunggu.

"Selama ini aku tak pernah benar-benar mengakuinya padamu," kata Sirius lagi. "Tapi aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi—besok, kau sudah akan..."

Ruangan itu kosong, sudah selewat satu jam sejak ruang bundar itu dipakai dalam presentasi ilmiah mengenai suatu konstelasi yang namanya tak pernah didengar Remus. Sirius berjalan pelan ke depan, menghampirinya, sepasang matanya terpusat padanya...

"Kau—kenapa?" ujar Remus tersendat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku menunggu terlalu lama."

Mereka merapat ke dinding dan tanpa disadarinya, tumpukan map Remus sudah hilang dari tangannya, entah ke mana, mungkin berserakan dalam gelap. Ia hanya bisa merasakan kulit hangat Sirius Black yang menyentuh lengannya, dan rasa panas tak jelas yang menggelora dalam perutnya, sementara bibir lembut itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Perasaan ini... apakah ini? Begitu menyenangkan, sekaligus menyakitkan.

Remus berbisik, "Aku selalu menunggu. Selama ini."

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menunggu. Aku terlalu takut. Aku takut kau menolakku. Aku takut diriku kecewa—aku terlalu takut..."

"Sssshh."

Remus tak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi—ia tak bisa menahan kehendaknya untuk membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pesona manusia di hadapannya, sementara hatinya seperti akan meledak dalam kebahagiaan, namun tak bisa dicegahnya otaknya untuk berpikir: _aku akan pergi besok. Aku akan meninggalkanmu besok..._

"Oh."

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Sepasang mata kelabu itu menatapnya, gundah.

"Sirius, apakah kau mau menunggu?"

"Tentu saja—aku akan menunggumu sampai kapan pun," ujar Sirius, menyentuh rambut cokelatnya dalam kegelapan. "Dan apakah kau mau menantikanku lagi—meskipun, selama ini aku sudah membuatmu menunggu?"

Remus tak ingin menatap wajah itu lagi. Ia tak sanggup memikirkannya. Meskipun dirinya hanya akan pergi selama beberapa bulan, namun sulit sekali rasanya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja selama hidup di negeri merah gersang itu tanpa Sirius Black mewarnai hari-harinya.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapan pun."

.

.

.

**Dome C, Antarctic Plateau, Antarctica**

**Juli 2062**

**.**

"Hanya begitu saja?"

"Hanya begitu saja."

"Kau bahkan tak mengatakan apa-apa tentang perasaanmu terhadapnya."

"Ya—mau bagaimana lagi? Aku terlalu gundah dan sedih dan ia akan segera berkelana ke planet asing. Sulit rasanya berpikir jernih waktu itu."

Badai masih berlangsung di luar. Badai kering yang menampar-nampar menara mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi seolah hendak meruntuhkannya. Antarktika sesungguhnya adalah wilayah gurun, namun terlalu dingin sehingga seluruh tanahnya membeku. Tidak ada hujan di sana, dan tak pernah pula turun salju. Hanya ada daratan putih dan angin katabatik yang tak henti-hentinya lewat.

Sirius dan Lily masih di sana, duduk berdua sambil menghadapi burung _skua_ hitam itu. Lily sedang membebat sayap yang patah itu dan sudah menjahit luka-lukanya.

"Kenapa kau menjuluki Remus dengan nama 'Moony'?"

"Karena... ia begitu jauh, namun sekaligus begitu dekat."

Lily mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi menurutmu bulan itu dekat?"

"Setidaknya bulan adalah benda langit terdekat dengan kita," Sirius mengangkat bahu. "Kita masih bisa melihat bulan dengan mata biasa di malam hari. Kalau Mars..." Ia terdiam.

"Tenanglah. Mereka baik-baik saja di sana dan proyek ini berjalan sukses."

"Aku tahu."

Memang, mereka selalu menerima kabar dari Mars setiap harinya. Dan para staf Hogwarts selalu menahan napas cemas setiap kali dikontak dari Mars. Namun, sampai saat ini tak pernah ada kesulitan yang terjadi pada tim mereka di sana, sehingga mereka semua masih bisa bernapas lega. Tapi tetap saja Sirius tak bisa berhenti merasa gundah.

"Jadi, burung ini... kenapa kaunamai seperti itu juga?" tanya Lily, meletakkan gunting dan perbannya di meja. Sayap si burung sudah terbalut dengan baik sekarang.

Dan Sirius tertawa sejenak, tangannya menyentuh paruh burung itu. Si burung menatap Sirius sambil mengerjap-ngerjap aneh, seperti baru terbangun dari tidur. "Karena aku dan James sering mengamati burung-burung ini setiap mereka lewat di Dome C. Terbangnya cepat sekali dan mereka tak pernah lelah, jadi kami sepakat kalau burung _skua_ bisa saja terbang sampai ke bulan kalau mereka mau."

.

.

.

Mesin Stirling bergerak dalam benda silinder besar itu, membuat benda itu berputar pelan tapi pasti. Benda itu sangat panjang dan salah satu ujungnya mengarah ke langit, sementara ujung lainnya menghadap lantai puncak menara Gryffindor. Sebuah teleskop raksasa—salah satu dari sekian banyak teleskop di tempat ini. Nama benda itu adalah teleskop Nicholas, sesuai nama astronom Hogwarts yang menciptakannya dan membangunnya langsung di Kutub Selatan, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.

Namun semua astronom penghuni Gryffindor lebih suka menyebutnya teleskop Nick saja—lebih tepatnya Nearly-Headless Nick—karena cermin terluar teleskop itu sempat dirusak oleh badai namun masih berfungsi baik sampai hari ini. Teleskop Nick adalah teleskop tertua di menara Gryffindor, namun paling awet. Bahkan mereka sering menemukan konstelasi yang entah mengapa tak bisa dilihat lewat teleskop lain, sehingga Sirius dan James sepakat bahwa mungkin ini adalah 'teleskop hantu'.

Malam itu—atau siang itu—Sirius duduk menghadap ujung dalam teleskop itu sambil mengendalikan tuasnya. Sekarang ia tidak sedang bertugas, namun ia merasa ingin saja untuk masuk ke ruangan Nick dan menatap langit sejenak.

Ia mengintip dari lubang.

Bagi para pengamat langit, Antarktika adalah surga bagi mata. Atmosfirnya yang bersifat lebih transparan memudahkan pengamatan, yang bahkan dapat tetap dilakukan ketika matahari sedang naik di musim panas. Emisi inframerah di wilayah tersebut sangat rendah, dan kelembapan wilayah itu sangat ekstrem rendahnya. Tak ada polusi angkasa apa pun yang bisa menghalangi pandangan—kecuali mungkin aurora dan sedikit cahaya bulan—dan garis cakrawala Antarktika memberikan tempat yang cukup untuk melihat banyak benda langit.

Dan itulah yang sedang dilihat Sirius.

Ia mencari di sisi selatan, bagian yang paling mungkin dapat membuat benda angkasa tujuannya terlihat jelas pada waktu sekarang ini. Di bulan Juli, planet tersebut sangat mudah terlihat. Sirius menemukannya—warna merah menerjang matanya, sedikit jingga dari atmosfirnya menutupi sebagian besar planet itu.

Mars terang malam ini.

Daratan merah-oranye itu ditatapnya tanpa berkedip...

_Dia ada di sana, entah sedang apa..._ Sirius tak bisa mengalihkan pandang dari sana, meskipun dinginnya menara itu menusuk tulang, dan kegelapan ruangan itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia masih memandangi planet merah itu seolah ingin menjangkaunya dan menggenggam sang planet dalam kepalan tangannya. Memang, begitu indah, begitu memikat, bola-bola yang melayang di angkasa itu, seolah bisa disentuh jari, padahal letaknya luar biasa jauhnya dari Bumi.

Sedang apakah Remus? Apakah dia sehat-sehat saja? Sirius tak bisa membayangkan kondisi mereka di sana—pastilah menakutkan rasanya bagi orang-orang yang baru pertama kali tinggal di planet asing itu. Bangunan yang mereka buat di Slytherin Zone kabarnya punya banyak ruang bawah tanah, padahal kondisi tanah di planet itu masih belum jelas kepastiannya, bagaimana kalau—bagaimana kalau—

Sirius menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat, dan perutnya masih bergejolak. Cemas. Lagi-lagi, tak henti-hentinya ia merasa cemas sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan siluet James yang membelakangi cahaya lampu. James mendongak untuk berbicara pada Sirius, yang berdiri jauh di atas, di dekat ujung teleskop.

"Sirius, kau sedang apa di Nick?" serunya keras.

Dan Sirius tak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali, "Mars terang malam ini."

.

.

.

**Slytherin Zone, Southern Hemisphere, Mars**

**.**

Dia tak pernah memastikan apa pun, tak mengatakan apa pun kecuali ucapan 'aku menyayangimu'. Hanya itu. Apa yang bisa diharapkannya dari itu?

Satu hari lagi sudah berlalu di Mars, dan kini Remus sedang berdiri di balik kaca ruang kerjanya, menatap langsung ke luar, ke pemandangan merah yang biasa. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu yang bulat dan berwarna putih sedikit abu-abu dan bertekstur luar cukup kasar—miniatur bulan.

Benda kecil itu diberikan Sirius kepadanya beberapa waktu sebelum ia berangkat ke Mars. Namun, Sirius tak pernah memintanya untuk membuat kepastian jelas mengenai hubungan mereka. Hubungan apa sih yang sedang dijalani Remus sekarang? Mereka tak pernah _meresmikan _apa pun, tak pernah mengumumkan apa pun kepada teman-teman mereka. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, cukup lama, namun Sirius baru menyatakan perasaannya sehari sebelum ia beranjak dari Bumi—dan sekarang, Remus tak tahu apakah mereka sudah _resmi_ atau bagaimana.

Apakah Sirius benar-benar akan menunggunya?

Remus mengepalkan tangan, dan miniatur bulan yang berkawah-kawah itu menjejak keras ke telapak tangannya.

Apakah ada gunanya ia menunggu? Bagaimana kalau—setelah ia kembali ke Bumi nanti, Sirius sudah menggandeng pasangan baru? Bagaimana kalau semua ini hanya main-main? Mereka sudah beberapa kali berbicara lewat telepon dan percakapan kamera, namun tetap saja kegundahannya tak bisa hilang. Hubungan jarak jauh itu tak pernah menyenangkan.

Rasanya seperti hidup, namun hanya setengahnya. Setengah dirinya tertinggal di Bumi dan berusaha hidup sesuai siklus Bumi—dan mengalami _jet lag_ yang parah. Sirius sekarang sedang berada di negeri es mengerikan dan dirundung kegelapan, sementara Remus terdampar di planet merah membara ini, merasa silau setiap hari. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu di ruang bawah tanah, sementara Sirius tidur berhari-hari di puncak menara observasinya.

Setiap memandang ke langit, Remus selalu merasa seperti itu. _Jet lag_.

"Kau harus memercayainya."

Remus terlonjak cukup keras ketika mendengar suara itu—ruangannya yang tadinya kosong tiba-tiba saja sudah dihadiri oleh pria berpakaian serbahitam itu. Severus Snape. Untunglah kompleks Slytherin Zone dipasangi gaya tarik normal Bumi di setiap lantainya, sehingga ia tak perlu terbang tinggi ketika terlonjak.

"Kau membuatku terkejut setengah mati," kata Remus kepadanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan."

"Oh ya?"

Severus duduk di sofa dan menyodorkan sesuatu yang dijilid tebal. "Laporan kesehatanmu sudah dicetak tadi pagi. Akan segera digunakan sebagai panduan untuk ekspedisi Mars kedua nanti."

Remus tercengang sejenak mendengarnya. "Ekspedisi... kedua?"

"Ya, Hogwarts baru saja memberi kabar tentang jadwal yang dipercepat ini. Ekspedisi kedua kita akan segera dilaksanakan dua bulan setelah kita kembali ke Bumi. Kita akan mengembangkan lahan, mengirim lebih banyak orang, dan mencoba membangun tempat tinggal bagi masyarakat luas," Severus tersenyum—suatu hal yang jarang dilakukannya. "Kita akan segera menjadikan Mars seperti Bumi."

"Bagus." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Remus.

"Kau masih menantikannya?"

Remus mengangkat alisnya. "Kau tahu apa?"

Severus hanya mengangkat bahu sambil bersedekap. "Semua orang tahu tentang kau dan Sirius Black, tentu saja. Banyak yang berpendapat kalian pasangan yang _manis_."

Remus tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencibir. "Aku sendiri saja tak tahu status kami apa."

"Kau harus percaya padanya. Jangan terlalu sering merasa cemburu. Itu kunci utama dalam hubungan jarak jauh."

"Begitu? Memangnya kau pernah mengalaminya? Hubungan jarak jauh?"

"Ya, aku sedang menjalaninya."

Wajah Severus yang tanpa ekspresi itu susah sekali ditebak, dan Remus hanya bisa terkaget-kaget mendengarnya. Pria dingin ini ternyata mengetahui lebih banyak daripadanya. Mungkin ia bisa mengajari Remus sesuatu. Jujur saja, Remus sangat membutuhkan pembimbing sekarang ini, untuk menata hatinya yang berantakan.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Remus akhirnya. "Aku mengenalnya, tidak?"

Namun Severus tak menjawab. Sekali lagi senyuman langka itu muncul di wajahnya.

.

.

.

**Dome C, Antarctic Plateau, Antarctica**

**.**

Matanya terbuka lebar dalam kegelapan.

Sirius terbangun dalam gelap dengan dilanda kebingungan, sekarang ini masih malam atau sudah siang. Ia mengintip jam di dekatnya—masih pukul dua pagi. Ah, bagaimana ia bisa bekerja dengan benar kalau setiap jam tampak seperti pukul dua pagi? Sirius merintih kesal dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Menit demi menit berlalu... dan ia tetap tak bisa tertidur.

Ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Menurut Lily, gejala seperti ini dinamakan _polar insomnia_, gangguan tidur karena diselubungi malam atau siang yang terus-menerus selama berbulan-bulan. Sirius masih berusaha memejamkan mata—namun bayangan yang muncul dalam benaknya adalah wajah Remus—membuatnya semakin tak bisa tidur.

Ia merintih kesal lagi.

"Kau tak bisa tidur juga ya?" terdengar suara James dari dalam kegelapan.

"Ya," sahut Sirius serak. "Kau?"

"Aku belum tidur sejak tadi, Sobat."

Terdengar gerakan dari tempat tidur teman sekamarnya itu, dan detik berikutnya Sirius melihat James duduk di ranjangnya dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kacamata tak terpasang. Sirius tahu ia tak punya pilihan lain selain ikut duduk—toh ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk.

"Menurutmu," kata James tiba-tiba, "apakah normal kalau aku mengharapkan kematian Severus Snape?"

"Kau _bicara apa_?" balas Sirius terkejut.

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku hanya sedang agak gila."

"Karena Lily, ya?"

Kedua sahabat itu duduk berhadapan dalam jarak dua meter, saling tatap dalam gelap. Tak ada yang mau repot-repot menyalakan lampu. Sirius memikirkan hidup James Potter akhir-akhir ini di Gryffindor; pastilah sahabatnya itu cukup menderita, mungkin lebih menderita daripada dirinya.

Sudah sejak lama James jatuh cinta pada Lily Evans, sejak mereka mulai bekerja di Hogwarts, namun wanita itu tampaknya lebih menyukai Severus Snape sang kepala teknisi penerbangan. Sirius tahu, meskipun Lily tak pernah mengatakan apa pun mengenai hal itu, ia selalu menunggu Severus sampai hari ini.

"Aku ada di sini," gumam James pelan. "Dan ia tak pernah melihatku, kau tahu—dia masih menantikan makhluk Mars itu."

"Aku memahami perasaanmu, Sobat," ucap Sirius getir. "Kau harus berjuang untuk mengatasi perasaanmu sendiri."

Berbicara seperti itu, rasanya seakan ia membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sirius tak pernah bisa mengatasi perasaannya, bagaimana mungkin kini ia menasehati James seolah ia pakar emosional?

"Mengejar orang yang tak pernah melihatmu itu rasanya seperti selalu tertinggal beberapa zona waktu di belakang. _Jet lag_," ujar James lagi.

"Terkadang kau harus merelakannya saja," balas Sirius.

"Ya, lagipula apa yang bisa kulakukan?" James tertawa pahit. "Kalau aku cukup jahat, aku bisa mengharapkan Chimaera I meledak saat Snape sedang berada di dalamnya..."

Chimaera I adalah nama pesawat yang diberangkatkan oleh Hogwarts untuk mendarat di Mars. Sementara James tertawa garing sekali lagi, Sirius membelalak kepadanya dalam gelap.

"Itu mengerikan. Tolong tak usah dibayangkan. Pesawat meledak... itu mengerikan, James."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Maaf, Sobat. Kurasa aku linglung sekali hari ini."

Sirius membaringkan dirinya, sementara ia menoleh keluar jendela yang tirainya terbuka sedikit. Badai sudah berlalu sekitar berjam-jam yang lalu, dan sinar bulan yang beku kini merayap masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Ia memikirkan bulan, dan memikirkan Mars, memikirkan Remus...

"Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu."

.

.

.

**Tujuh bulan kemudian**

**Ravenclaw Space Center, Scotland**

**Februari 2063**

**.**

Tepuk tangan yang bergemuruh menyambut rombongan yang baru tiba itu. Tampaknya seluruh gedung Ravenclaw akan runtuh oleh suara tepuk tangan yang riuh itu, namun semua orang memang sedang bersukacita hari ini.

Rombongan ekspedisi Mars pertama yang telah tinggal di planet itu selama nyaris satu tahun akhirnya kembali ke Bumi. Pesawat Chimaera I berhasil mendarat beberapa jam yang lalu di sebuah daratan luas yang tak diketahui, dan kini semua anggota misi itu telah tiba di kantor mereka.

"Itu Mary!"

"Minerva sudah tiba!"

"Rubeus, sebelah sini, Rubeus!"

Para anggota keluarga yang histeris menyambut orang-orang itu berteriak-teriak tanpa henti. Ucapan selamat terdengar di sana-sini, membuat suasana di sana semakin heboh saja dan telinga menjadi pengang. Sirius dan James berdiri berdua di sudut, bersedekap dengan sangat identik, keduanya memendam perasaan yang melimpah ruah dalam hati. Misi Antarktika sudah berakhir seminggu yang lalu, sehingga mereka bisa segera kembali ke Inggris untuk menyaksikan Chimaera I kembali ke Bumi.

James sudah melihat Severus Snape yang memasuki gedung, disambut oleh Lily yang memeluknya erat-erat. Sirius melihatnya juga, dan ia segera merangkul James untuk memberi semangat pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah, jangan urusi aku," ujar James lemas. "Tuh, pujaan hatimu datang."

Dan Sirius melihatnya.

Remus Lupin berjalan masuk ke gedung itu dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, menikmati oksigen asli Bumi yang menyegarkan. Ia segera diserbu tangan-tangan yang menyalaminya, dan ia berterimakasih kepada semua orang yang tampaknya begitu antusias ketika melihat dirinya. Namun ia tak bisa berhenti untuk menjulurkan lehernya di antara rombongan orang-orang, mencari-cari, dan terus mencari-cari...

"Moony?"

Itu dia.

Sirius Black masih kelihatan sama seperti terakhir kali Remus melihatnya. Sepasang mata kelabu dan rambut hitam itu—bahkan alur rambutnya masih sama, tatapannya masih sama.

"Moony," Sirius mengulangi, seraya tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah menunggu."

Dan di tengah keramaian itu, di tengah gedung Ravenclaw yang penuh sesak, kilatan _blitz_ dari para wartawan, dan orang-orang yang sibuk berbicara, Remus tak memerhatikan apa-apa kecuali pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Orang yang selama ini ada dalam pikirannya, tak pernah terlewat satu menit pun. Orang yang selama ini dinantikannya.

"Sirius..."

Dan detik berikutnya, Remus mendapati dirinya tenggelam dalam pelukan pria berambut hitam lurus itu. Emosi membuncah memenuhi dirinya, ketika ia akhirnya benar-benar menyentuh orang itu, menatap langsung ke matanya, mengecup aroma tubuhnya. Dan Sirius menunduk memandangi rambut cokelat itu, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kita berhasil," bisiknya. "Kita sudah melewati berbulan-bulan terpisah jarak—dan kita berhasil."

.

.

.

**April 2063**

**.**

Jari-jemari itu merangkul pinggul pasangannya ketika dua sejoli itu saling berdiri berhadapan, saling kecup. Yang satu mengenakan pakaian kantor biasa, namun sudah siap dengan seragam fiber sintetik tebal yang akan digunakan untuk menghabiskan hari-hari di Kutub Selatan. Pria yang satunya mengenakan seragam astronot berat berlogo Hogwarts Space Agency, tampak agak gembul dalam pakaian itu.

"Kau akan menunggu lagi?"

"Pasti."

Remus tersenyum, dan Sirius—yang kini sudah resmi menjadi _pacar_nya—merangkul bahu pria itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Baik-baiklah di sana—ramahlah kepada para makhluk Mars."

"Potretkan koloni burung _skua_ untukku."

Moony, burung _skua_ yang dulu ditolong Sirius, sudah berhasil terbang lagi dalam waktu beberapa hari setelah sayapnya diobati oleh Lily. Namun Sirius selalu mengingat burung itu, dan entah bagaimana, ia yakin ia akan bisa mengenali Moony kalau burung-burung itu lewat di Dome C nanti. Entah bagaimana cara mengenalinya, mungkin hanya dengan intuisi saja...

"Nah, selamat jalan, Moons."

Chimaera II akan segera diberangkatkan. Karena keberhasilan mereka dalam menjalankan misi dengan pesawat Chimaera I, mereka ditugaskan lagi untuk kembali ke Mars dan memperluas pembangunan dalam rangka pengiriman manusia yang lebih banyak. Para penghuni Chimaera I kembali diikutkan dalam misi kedua ini—masih ada Minerva McGonagall dan Severus Snape yang menemani Remus. Totalnya ada delapan astronot yang pergi dalam keberangkatan pertama hari ini.

Remus berjalan bersama astronot lain menjauhi para pengantar, melambai-lambai tak henti-hentinya. James melambai setengah hati, sementara Severus Snape masih di dekat mereka, sedang berbicara penuh senyum dengan Lily. Mau tak mau Sirius kembali teringat pada pembicaraannya dengan James malam itu di menara Gryffindor...

...oh.

Tiba-tiba ia diliputi rasa sesak.

"Sirius, kau kenapa?"

Tanpa sadar, Sirius mencengkeram lengan James erat-erat. Sesak itu masih melandanya. Rasanya—sulit sekali—bernapas...

"Remus," gumamnya. "Remus, jangan pergi—"

"Dia akan kembali lagi, Sobat. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi—aku..."

Namun semua astronot sudah lenyap dari pandangannya. Sementara Sirius menatap lesu ke ujung jalan, tempat Remus dan Severus dan semua astronot baru saja naik mobil untuk pergi ke titik keberangkatan Chimaera II, para pengantar berangsur-angsur bubar.

"Ayo, kita masuk," ajak James.

Beberapa menit berselang, lobi Ravenclaw sudah ramai sekali. Tampaknya seluruh televisi di seluruh dunia sedang memutar tayangan yang sama sekarang—keberangkatan Chimaera II yang ditunggu-tunggu. Sirius dan James berhasil menerobos kerumunan untuk berdiri di depan televisi besar yang menampakkan pesawat ulang-alik itu, melekat pada roketnya, dan siap untuk lepas-landas.

"Kita semua akan menghitung untuk mereka!" seru seseorang dari balkon. "Segera lepas landas dalam—lima—empat—tiga—"

"Dua—satu!" Semua orang yang menatap layar televisi bertepuk tangan ketika roket itu terangkat ke atas.

Sirius tidak bertepuk tangan; ia masih sesak napas.

Di layar televisi, roket itu tampak bergerak cepat sekali melintasi angkasa, menderu kencang ke arah atas. Chimaera II masih terlihat di badan roket, sayapnya yang melengkung indah menciptakan aura elegan—dan roket itu bergerak terus dan terus dan terus—menembus atmosfir—dan—

—terbakar.

Terbakar.

Terbakar.

Terbakar.

Lalu bergetar di udara...

"_Apakah normal kalau aku mengharapkan kematian Severus Snape?_"

...meledak...

"_Kalau aku cukup jahat, aku bisa mengharapkan Chimaera meledak..._"

...menjadi seribu serpihan.

Lobi Ravenclaw tiba-tiba saja hening. Tak ada yang berbicara saking _shock_-nya melihat tayangan televisi itu.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"_TIDAAAAAAAAAK!_"

Sirius Black tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi—napasnya sudah semakin sesak dan ia tahu dirinya menjerit, entah menjeritkan apa—lalu kemudian ia terjatuh ke lantai marmer dan pandangannya berubah gelap.

.

.

.

"Peristiwa yang sama sekali tak terduga, dan menjadi berita duka bagi dunia—ini adalah tragedi besar dalam sejarah ilmu pengetahuan—Chimaera II, dalam perjalanannya menuju planet Mars, terbakar dan meledak, diperkirakan merupakan kesalahan dalam teknis persiapan pesawat—Hogwarts Space Agency meminta maaf dan turut berduka cita kepada seluruh keluarga yang ditinggalkan..."

Matanya berat sekali.

Ia ingin bangun dan membuka mata, tapi juga tak ingin...

Dan matanya terbuka.

Sebuah televisi menyala menyiarkan berita di sisi kepala Sirius. Ia memandangi sekelilingnya—ia sedang berada di ruang duduk tak jauh dari lobi Ravenclaw. Ruang duduk itu ramai dan penuh orang juga. Baru beberapa menit berlalu sejak ia kolaps sesaat—karena berita itu...

Kepalanya pusing. Sirius menegakkan diri, dan melihat James di ujung ruangan.

James Potter. Berwajah sangat serius, tengah menenangkan seseorang yang tampaknya sedang menangis dalam pelukannya. Dan kemudian Sirius menyadari siapa wanita berambut merah dalam pelukan James itu—siapa lagi kalau bukan Lily, yang pastilah sangat _shock_ karena—Severus Snape ada dalam—pesawat itu—

_PRANG!_

James terlonjak, memandangi pecahan vas merah yang kini hancur di kakinya. Detik berikutnya Sirius menyerbunya sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"KAU!" pekik Sirius, tinjunya terkepal, wajahnya merah padam. "KAU—!"

_Kau yang menginginkan kematian Severus Snape. Kau menginginkan Chimaera meledak. Kau—kau—kau—James Potter, bisa saja kau dalangnya—kau yang menyabotase pesawat itu..._

"S-Sirius..." James mengerang.

Dan Sirius terduduk di lantai. Terengah dengan wajah merah, dihantam kesadaran. Ia sama sekali tidak meninju James, namun jelas tampang sahabatnya itu kelihatan seperti habis dipentung berkali-kali. Kewarasan melanda Sirius—bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikiran _seperti itu_ mengenai sahabatnya sendiri?

Ia mencengkeram kepalanya.

"Sirius, kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik James.

"Maaf," gumam Sirius. "Maaf. Aku tidak berpikir panjang."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal sudah bicara seperti itu di Dome C. Aku sungguh tidak tahu bahwa—akan terjadi seperti ini..." James kehilangan suaranya.

Namun James Potter tak perlu melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena Sirius sudah merangkul lehernya dan memeluknya, sambil berbisik, "Aku tahu, Sobat. Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

**Dome C, Antarctic Plateau, Antarctica**

**Juli 2063**

**.**

"Mars terang malam ini."

Bulan Juli tahun itu lebih dingin dari tahun sebelumnya. James duduk di ujung teleskop Nick, mengetikkan sesuatu di layar komputer, dan kembali mengintip dari lubang. Beberapa meter di bawahnya, Sirius berdiri diam sambil bersandar pada dinding. Ruangan itu gelap dan seperti membeku.

"Aku melihatnya tadi siang," kata Sirius tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?" balas James dari atas.

"Moony."

James menunduk dari kursinya. "Oh, Sirius—kau tidak melihatnya."

"Ya, aku melihat Moony."

Sahabatnya itu tidak menjawab lagi, dan Sirius melanjutkan, "Aku mengamati koloni _skua_ terakhir yang lewat, dan aku cukup yakin Moony ada di antara mereka. Sudah kubilang, entah bagaimana aku akan bisa mengenalinya. Terbangnya bagus sekali."

James mematikan komputernya dan bangkit dari kursi, perlahan-lahan menuruni tangga dari Nick. Sirius masih bersandar di bawah, memerhatikan tanah beku di luar lewat jendela kecil di puncak menara itu.

"Rasanya seperti _jet lag_, kau tahu," gumam Sirius, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Dia sudah tak ada di sini, namun rasanya begitu dekat. Aku seperti berputar-putar dalam dimensiku dan dimensinya..."

James berdiri di sebelah Sirius, dan ikut memerhatikan lapisan es gelap itu.

"Kau akan menunggunya, kalau begitu?"

Sirius menoleh memandangnya. "Tentu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kapan pun. Itu janji kami."

James merasakan Sirius bergerak meninggalkan jendela itu dan mendengar langkah-langkahnya menaiki tangga besi melingkar menuju teleskop Nick. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara gemuruh kecil ketika mesin Stirling dalam teleskop besar itu bekerja. Sirius menduduki kursinya.

"Mars terang malam ini," kata James lagi, mengumumkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak baru. Mars selalu terang di malam musim dingin Kutub Selatan. Dan kegelapan abadi di tanah es ini membuat cahayanya semakin benderang.

Sirius tersenyum kecil ketika ia menatap planet merah yang sudah sangat itu. Ia pernah dengan sangat merindukan seseorang yang berada di sana, dulu, dan kerinduan itu masih dirasakannya sekarang, semakin menyengat, semakin berat. Jarak mereka pernah terbentang begitu jauh, dan kali ini jarak antara mereka semakin jauh lagi.

Namun ia yakin, Remus pasti akan menunggu, kan?

Sekali lagi ia memandangi planet itu, dan teringat pada sepasang mata dan rambut cokelat yang dulu pernah hidup bersamanya, nyata. Di manakah ia sekarang? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia mengalami _jet lag_ karena perjalanan jauh menuju surga?

Sirius mengerjap.

Ya.

Mars terang malam ini.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**END**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Catatan:**

Dome C tempat Sirius kerja di Antarktika itu memang dipakai sebagai _space center_ saat ini, meskipun namanya saya buat Gryffindor aja biar fiktif. Aslinya, sekarang di Antarktika ada ribuan _research station_ milik berbagai negara. Memang, Antarktika adalah tempat yang paling cocok untuk mengamati langit. :)

Gambaran tempat kerja Sirius (hilangkan spasi dan kurung): http: [/] [/] upload. wikimedia. org/ wikipedia/ commons/ b/ b7/ ConcordiaFromTower. jpg

Setting tahun yang saya buat di sini hanya sekitar 50 tahun di masa depan. Terlalu pendek? Rasanya tidak juga. Teknologi sekarang sudah sedemikian maju dan kabarnya tahun 2020 kita sudah akan pergi ke Mars. Jadi, saya optimis dalam 50 tahun—atau lebih cepat—kita sudah mulai melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Remus. Amin! :)

Kira-kira bangunannya Remus kayak gini (hilangkan spasi dan kurung): http: [/] [/] farm3. static. flickr. com/ 2760/ 4132238447_9a81a46e5a. jpg


End file.
